


Honey, Whiskey

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Honey, whiskey, conversations never running dry...





	Honey, Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to grease the old gears and get back into writing these two... Also was promised that if I wrote this then I would get something in return.

The red-brown liquid swirling in her clear crystal glass was a sight for her sore eyes. Her divorce was final, she had most everything she demanded she had the right to keep, and she was left alone, ordering the few servants she could afford to leave her alone in her new apartment. It was significantly smaller than the manse, but efficient enough to assuage her high profile needs. She glanced around the bedroom that was still littered with boxes of unpacked clothes and miscellaneous trinkets and tilted the glass back, downing the last of the liquor with a flourish. She told herself last night that she would finish unpacking today and start her life anew, but when she woke that morning, it took everything in her to get up and just shower.  
  
Her phone buzzed somewhere near her and she began to fumble around the large fur blanket that covered her naked body, trying to locate it. It was most likely Jack, letting her know that he was on his way to see her. He promised to help her unpack last night when they left Will and Grace's after dinner and she didn't have the heart to tell him no. Growing frustrated when she didn't find the phone, she sighed and leaned back against the chaise, dropping the crystal glass on to the plush carpet beneath her. Her eyes closed and her breathing deepened, the alcohol and whatever pills she took that morning beginning to lull her to sleep.  
  
When she woke, it was to the sound of his voice calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and found him standing before her with a frown on his perfect, pouting lips. His blue eyes were filled with concern and she felt butterflies bursting wildly in her stomach, a feeling she always got in his presence. Wordlessly, she reached her hands out and shot him a pitiful look, causing him to smile warmly at her. He stripped himself completely bare and lifted the fur blanket to crawl on top of her. The small chaise was barely enough to fit them both, but they made it work. She felt him settle between her thighs and shuddered when his skin melted into hers. Her nails scratched through the hair behind his ear and the pad of her thumb brushed his cheekbone, their eyes locked in silent conversation.

 _Honey whiskey conversations never running dry_  
_Lovers spit right out your mouth and never telling lies_  
_Come on closer_  
_Come on to me, put your skin on mine_  
_Honey, baby, whiskey, mmm_  
_I'd like to have a try_  
  
His lips were tender and soft against hers, their tongues brushing in a slow dance. She could feel her eyes welling up at the sheer sincerity behind his touch, but she held her emotions back and tried to just revel in the sensation. His hand traced down her side, the other grasping her hand tightly and weaving their fingers together. His lips moved to her jaw and neck, kisses becoming needier and her pleased sighs encouraging. She felt his fingers between her thighs and gasped, bucking her hips up and groaning as he moved away. She heard him chuckle against her collarbone so she grasped his hair with her free hand and yanked his mouth back to hers as she chased his hand with her hips. He continued to smile as she attacked his mouth and decided to give her what she was desperately seeking.  
  
_Fingers tracing_  
_Body's racing_  
_Put your hand on mine_  
_Press your lips against my neck and reach between these thighs_  
_Feels like I know ya from the way that your body moves_  
_Feels like I taste ya_  
_Dripping honey over me now_  
  
His fingers found her wet and tense so he soothed her as she whined. He pushed in and a strangled gasp escaping her swollen lips was his reward. His thumb on her clit and his slicing fingers brought her to the edge quicker than she expected and her face flushed in embarrassment. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke comforting words to her and she felt the tears spring in her eyes again, but this time they were from the pleasure he brought her as she reached a new high that her pills could never match.  
  
Minutes later they were tangled together, snuggled up under the fur blanket and smiling. She expressed her gratitude and he told her he was relieved he could take her mind off of things, if only for a little while. And when she kissed him again, she could taste the whiskey she drank earlier on his tongue.  
  
_Boy I'm really feeling you_  
_Every single thing you do_  
_Honey baby whiskey child_

 


End file.
